fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze
thumb|342px Fineasz i Ferb wraz z Pepe i Dundersztycem przechodzą przez Drugowymiaroinator i znajdują się w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie naprawdę zły Doktor Dundersztyc jest władcą całego okręgu trzech stanów. Chłopcy między innymi poznają prawdziwą tożsamość Dziobaka a także spotykają samych siebie z innego wymiaru. Razem stają do walki przeciwko złemu Dundersztycowi, który postanawia rozszerzyć swoje wpływy także na ich świat. Aby powrócić na stronę odcinka, klikni tutaj. Pepe, ja chcę być tu z tobą PJChCBTzT1.jpg PJChCBTzT2.jpg PJChCBTzT3.jpg PJChCBTzT4.jpg PJChCBTzT5.jpg PJChCBTzT6.jpg PJChCBTzT7.jpg PJChCBTzT8.jpg PJChCBTzT9.jpg PJChCBTzT10.jpg PJChCBTzT11.jpg Pepe ja chcę być tu z tobą.jpg PJChCBTzT12.jpg PJChCBTzT13.jpg PJChCBTzT14.jpg PJChCBTzT15.jpg PJChCBTzT16.jpg PJChCBTzT17.jpg PJChCBTzT18.png PJChCBTzT19.jpg grr.jpg Adopcja Pepe przyjęcie Pepe1.jpg przyjęcie Pepe2.jpg przyjęcie Pepe3.jpg przyjęcie Pepe4.jpg przyjęcie Pepe5.jpg przyjęcie Pepe6.jpg przyjęcie Pepe7.jpg przyjęcie Pepe8.jpg przyjęcie Pepe9.jpg przyjęcie Pepe10.jpg Budowa dziobakowego badmintona i spotkanie z Dundersztycem 1.jpg|Colegu! O taaak! 2jpg.jpg|Jeremiasz idzie do colegu! Ja jestem tylko dzieckiem! 3.png 4.jpg 5.JPG 6.JPG|Świetny strzał Izabela! 7.jpg|Czy ktoś zgubił piłeczkę? 8.jpg|Budowa badmintona 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg|Dundersztyc tworzy wynalazek który otwiera portal do innych rzeczywistości! 12.jpg 13.jpg|O! To jestem ja! 14.jpg|Nieprzyjemny, lodowy ból głowy. 15.jpg 16.jpg|Aby wcześnie stać się dorosłą, zamierzam zrezygnować z przyłapywania braci. 17.jpg 18.jpg|Gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? 19.jpg|Lecimy do budynku w kształcie głowy. 20.jpg|Mała próba? 21.jpg|Dlaczego nie działa? 22.jpg 23.png 24.jpg|Naprawimy go! 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg|Zamienię to na moją kanapę! 34.jpg Wprowadzenie w drugi wymiar 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.png 40.png Doofteatr.jpg Doofbar.jpg Pomnikdundersztycaidoofparkwtle.jpg Dooffontanna.jpg 41.jpg Doofautobus.jpg 42.jpg 533px-AT2D Image1.jpg 43.png 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.png "Znalazłem kumpla, że hej (bo to ja)" 640px-AT2D Still5.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg Doof_Duet.jpg Poznanie tajemnicy Pepe i ucieczka przed Dundersztycem 482px-AT2D image15.jpg Platyborg.jpg 263952_246979171980832_216390138373069_1061725_4569402_n.jpg 796px-AtSD_E3_pictures_18.jpg 717px-AtSD_E3_pictures_26.jpg 640px-AtSD_E3_pictures_18.jpg 302791_256564607699441_231798080176094_871283_4450243_n.jpg AT2D_Still6.jpg Perry_lol.png Spotkanie z Alternatywną rodziną, Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) i Odchodzę dziś 640px-311239_114072888697498_100002843614467_72975_1218499858_n.jpg 640px-AT2D_Lawrence.jpg 640px-AT2D_PHOTO.jpg Phineas,Phineas,_Perry_and_candace.png SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg Bez tytułu4.png Bez tytułu3.png 640px-TheNightsAreShorter.jpg 640px-PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png 631px-Phineas_summer.jpg.png 534px-Summer_Where_Do_We_Begin_-_Phin_&_Ferb_with_Yellow_Background.jpg 640px-Screenshot_-_KickItUpANotch25.jpg I_Walk_Away.jpg Normbot2.jpg Normbot1.jpg Przedmieściawdrugimwymiarze.jpg Poznanie członków Ruchu Oporu i wprowadzenie Fretki w drugi wymiar 529px-Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Buford.jpg Phineas-ferb-across-dimension-7.jpg 640px-Dr. Baljeet Sitting in a Chair.jpg 484px-Alt Candace.jpg 756px-I_thought_you_were_resisting_us.jpg 673px-Firestorm_girls_about_to_release.jpg 721px-AtSD_E3_pictures_40.jpg 640px-AtSD_E3_pictures_36.jpg 640px-PFAT2D_Image5.jpg 640px-PFAT2D_Image3.jpg 640px-PFAT2D_Image4.jpg Próba ratowania Pepe i starcie z Goozimem 481px-PFAT2D Image13.jpg Alt_Candace_on_a_rope.jpg Fineasz i Ferb.jpg Goozim.jpg 737px-PFAT2D_Image14.jpg 662px-Climbing_Down_the_Cage.jpg 640px-Alt_Buford_and_Isabella.jpg 640px-Monogram_XD.png|Mówiłem! Nie między wpół do czwartej a czwartą! 640px-PFAT2D_Image20.jpg Phineas,_Ferb,_Perry,_and_Candace.jpg Phineas_and_ferb_don't_look.png 640px-Doof_Wants_to_Be_Unlocked..._Later.jpg dun.jpg 640px-Doof-2_Points_at_Doof.jpg 640px-Kick_It_Up_a_Notch_-_Alt_Candace_(2).jpg 640px-Open-the-portal.jpg Nasz równoległy świat Zebradimension.jpg 480px-Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg Nowa rzeczywistość.jpg 640px-AtSD_DXD_promo_12.jpg 640px-ATSD_Pic9.png 640px-Ferb,_Phineas,_Candace_Fall_Through_Hole_in_Floor.jpg 640px-Zebrasdimension.JPG Small_goozim.jpg Atak Norm Botów i reaktywacja wynalazków, Robotyczny Bunt dundersztycrozmowazthompson.jpg ...And_now_for_the_weather.jpg 640px-293445_114133225358131_100002843614467_73217_1074786396_n.jpg 640px-ATSD_Pic2.png 640px-Candace,_her_brothers_and_Jeremy_(2D).jpg 640px-Doofenshmirtz_2_with_Choo-Choo.jpg 640px-MonogramintheMovie.jpg 640px-Stacy_talking_with_the_Mysterious_Force.jpg AnimalAgents.jpg Screenshot_-_KickItUpANotch7.jpg 740px-Robot Riot.jpg 662px-Danny_&_Bobbi_Sing_Robot_Riot.jpg 660px-AT2D_Image3.jpg Screenshot_-_KickItUpANotch3.jpg 660px-Screenshot_-_KickItUpANotch10.jpg 656px-Unicorn_kiddie_ride.jpg Pożegnanie i wymazanie pamięci 640px-Arrestted.jpg 640px-But_never_see_Perry_again.JPG 640px-Hugging_Candaces.PNG 640px-Yeah!.JPG 640px-Lab.PNG 640px-PFAT2D_Image19.jpg 640px-Phineas,_Ferb,_and_Friends_Line_Up_to_Get_Memory_Erased.jpg 640px-The_amnesia-inator.png Ferb_hugs_perry.png Phineas_hugs_perry.png Monagram_crying.png Ip.jpg Pnikiss2.png "Wiemy co, gdzie i jak" A3ec1f2c3e.jpeg Perry_smiles.png Import_pictures.png Perry_'s_Extra_Photo.png Perry_smiles.png 600888f3a3.jpeg 640px-PnF_AT2D_12.jpg 640px-PnF_AT2D_11.jpg Afa95cc35b.jpeg 9a43fe5b6c.jpeg 640px-PnF_AT2D_08.jpg C9cb3ee30d.jpeg E5731be666.jpeg 640px-PF_movie_credits.jpg Czas do pieca dać 531px-Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch12.jpg 640px-Ending_kiuan.jpg 640px-Kick_It_Up_a_Notch_-_Buford.jpg 640px-Stage_and_Fireworks_HD.png ImagesCA03VR8U.jpg KickItUpaNotch3.jpg Perry_playing_the_bass.PNG Screenshot_-_KickItUpANotch2.jpg Promocyjne zdjęcia 640px-Across_the_Second_Dimension.jpg|Oficjalne logo filmu Polskie logo w leprzej jakości.jpg|Polskie logo w lepszej jakości FineasiFerbPrzez2wymiar.jpg|oficjalny plakat 196px-435px-Phineas_and_Ferb_Across_the_Second_Dimension_promotional_image.jpg|Okładka książki junior novel (w Ameryce) fineasz-i-ferb-pl-bp1044718759.jpg|Okładka płyty ze ścieżką dźwiękową 200px-Perry the Platyborg.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Pepe (drugi wymiar) 620px-Resistance.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Ruch Oporu 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Fretka (drugi wymiar) 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Izabela (drugi wymiar) 240px-Alt.Phineas.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Fineasz (drugi wymiar) 178px-2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Buford (drugi wymiar) 200px-2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Baljeet (drugi wymiar) Ferb2nd.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Ferb (drugi wymiar) 1st_Dimensions.png|Okładka płyty ze ścieżką dźwiękową w USA (pierwszy wymiar) Tumblr lpjhnocw8G1qgzezwo1 500.png|Logo ze zdjęciami z filmu zdjęcie na oficjalnej stronie dysneya.JPG w disney channel i XD.jpg tło.jpg Sceny usunięte zielone włosy Fineasza.jpg|błąd włosów Fineasza Tajemnicza siła.png|Tajemnicza moc Vanessa The Movie Deleted Scene .jpg|Vanessa, za nią wynalazek Dundersztyca 405px-Vanessa 2nd Dimension.jpg|Vanessa z drugiego wymiaru ATSDdeltedscene.jpg|w drodze do budynku zagłady Kategoria:Galerie odcinków